disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuna Matata
Hakuna Matata is a song sung by Timon, Pumbaa and Simba from Disney's 32nd animated feature, The Lion King. It was composed by Elton John, who also composed other songs from the film, and with the lyrics by Tim Rice. It was nominated for the 67th Academy Award for Best Original Song, but lost to another song in the film, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" The song is ranked #99 on the list AFI's 100 Years... 100 Songs, along with "When You Wish Upon a Star" (#7), "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (#19) and "Beauty and the Beast" (#62) is one of the only four songs from Disney that made the cut. In the movie, the song was sung after the wildebeest stampede and Mufasa's death. Timon and Pumbaa tried to cheer the depressed Simba, who feels guilty for his father's death. The song is to teach Simba to slack and relax and enjoy the life with no worries, as Simba grew up older time by time. At one part, Pumbaa almost said that every time he "farted", but Timon blocks it warning to Pumbaa, "Not in front of the kids" (referencing the audience un-seen animal kids and Simba). Lyrics Original version Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata! not heard on the album version Simba: Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto. Simba: What's a motto? Timon: Nothing. What's a-motto with you? laughs Pumbaa: You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems! Timon: That's right. Take Pumbaa for example. Why, when he was a young warthog. Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Speech Timon: Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Everytime that I... Speech Timon: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze. Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Timon: Yeah, sing it, kid! Timon and Simba: It's our problem free... Pumbaa: Philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! not heard on the album version Timon: Welcome to our humble home! Simba: You live here? Timon: We live wherever we want. Pumbaa: Yup! Home is where your rump rests! Heh. Simba: It's beautiful! Pumbaa: burps I'm stuffed! Simba: I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole zebra. Timon: Eh-heh, we're fresh out of Zebra. Simba: Any Antelope? Timon: Nuh-uh. Simba: Hippo? Timon: Nope! Listen kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to wrestle up some grub! Simba: Eww! What's that? Timon: A grub. What'cha look like? Simba: Eww! Gross! Timon: Tastes like chicken. Pumbaa: Slimy, yet satisfying! Timon: These are rare delicacies, mmm! He comes with a very plesant crunch. Pumbaa: You're learning to love em! Timon: I'm telling ya, kid, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities...ooh! The blue-green filled kind. And best of all, no worries! Well, kid? Simba: Oh, well. Hakuna Matata. Slimy...yet satisfying. Timon: That's it! bridge Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!(6x) Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. All: It's our problem free, philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata... ''Timon and Pumbaa'' version Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Both: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: Yeah! bridge Both: Hakuna! Matata! Timon! And Pumbaa! Hakuna! Matata! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Both: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! Trivia *The Hakuna Matata itself means No Worries in Swahili. *One of the bugs that Timon pulls out of a knothole during the song is wearing Mickey Mouse ears. *There's a lost verse of "Hakuna Matata" which explained Timon's past situation, like Pumbaa's. It was later cut, and used in The Lion King 1½. *Part of the song was heard in Toy Story, when Molly is in the car and sees the toys in the mirror trying to get into the moving van. Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Theme songs Category:The Disney Afternoon songs